It Couldn't Get Worse
by InThatMomentISwear
Summary: No, Marceline never wanted to work at her father's business. No, Marceline didn't want to even know the  butt hole Marshall Lee, but for some odd reason life had a habit of giving her things she didn't want. selfcest  Marcelee   RATED M FOR A REASON AU
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN**

**IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED, DO NOT READ**

**YOU KNOW WHAT; UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY COMPLETELY BORED AND HAVE A TASTE FOR CURSE WORDS AND THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW READ IT. PERVERTED THINGS WILL HAPPEN (NO LEMONS THOUGH...WELL THAT IS SHOWN) CURSE WORDS WILL BE SAID...SAY HELLO TO ADVENTURE TIME; ADULT SWIM VERSION **

**(to be honest, I doubt Adult Swim would air this)**

**I originally wrote the first chapter but it was kind of a bore fest so I gave up on it. ****However, my good friend, Jay, found it and added a bunch of curse words and gave it to me. ****I kind of liked it, so therefore him and I are now writing this together. We are both perverted so I'm going to rate it M because who knows what's going to end up coming up. Already you discover that Marshall wants to get into Marceline's pants. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jay or I own Adventure Time...if we did, it wouldn't be a kid's show.**

* * *

><p>You know what sucks worse than working at job that fucking sucks? Working at a job that fucking sucks with some asshole that is always harassing you. No, Marceline never asked to work at one of the businesses her father owns. No, Marceline did not ask to work under some sick pervert who enjoyed looking at her and her best friend. No, Marceline did not ask that some stuck up lady's man's cubicle to be right next to her, but for some odd reason, life had a habit of giving Marceline crap she didn't ask for. She already got out of a relationship with a dude that didn't give two damns about her. Now, she'll have to handle this douche? Why were East wing's cubicles getting upgrade? Hell, why did they have to be moved to the West wing? There were two other fucking wings, but noo. Fate just had to rain on her parade. No, forget a parade. Fate had to rain on her whole town every fucking day of the week.<p>

"Come on Marceline. It's not that bad." Her best friend and supervisor, Bonnibel, reassured, "At least they're bringing their own supervisor. I've met him before and I must say he's really responsible, and I'm pretty sure if you're having any trouble with your fellow coworkers, he'll handle it."

Lunch was the time of the day where Marceline met up with Bonnie and they told each other what was going on in their life. Bonnie was eating a bunch of sweets while Marceline was eating a bland salad. Bonnie would eat everything that she wanted, yet she never gained a pound. In Marceline's opinion, although she, herself, was a stick, she had to watch what she ate because everything went to her ass and thighs, and the pencil skirts they were required to wear didn't help anything. During lunch is where she usually bitched about her life, which she was doing at the moment. Bonnie, being the supportive friend she was, encouraged her to go with the flow, and give this new thing a chance. Marceline would've believed all of that about their supervisor if she didn't know that Bonnie and the other supervisor was getting it on after hours.

"Yeah, well tell your lover boy that he needs to put his asshole on a chain. I swear Bonnie; I don't know how you can handle it. Relationships aren't anything but a pain in the ass. Especially the guy you've fallen for. I mean seriously, he's about as soft as a teddy bear. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn he was gay." she admitted.

"Marceline! Don't talk about my Bubba Wubba like that! And please watch your language! It makes no-"was all she said before Marceline tuned her out.

That was the kind of relationship she never wanted. The kind where you give each other horrible nick names and you defend them every time somebody says something about them. Bonnie always told her that she was too picky with her relationships, but she begged to differ. If anything, Bonnie was the picky one, and unfortunately, she's met her match; Bubba. Marceline munched on her salad as Bonnibel kept talking about something that involved her posture.

"Marceline, stop slouching! You look like a troll. To be a princess, you must eat like a princess." Bonnibel fussed.

"As if she could be a princess." The hated asshole said.

"Marshall Flea, for your information, if anything I'd be a queen. Keep talking and you'll end up being my henchman." She addressed as she munched on her salad louder.

"Oh Marcy babe! Why must you be so mean?" he asked, faking he was hurt.

"Oh Marshall, please excuse my friend. It seems she's had a bad night." Bonnibel lied.

"Night? What? She got cold being in bed by herself? Or maybe that mutt Schwabl left her?" he suggested.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" Marceline suggested getting up.

"How about you join me?" Marshall wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh dear." Bonnibel commented, confused on how this conversation was headed towards that.

See, that's what always happens when you're talking to the infamous Marshall Lee and you just so happen to Marceline. You argue for a moment, and then it all ends up him asking you to go to his place. Marceline didn't know what his problem was. She really thinks that maybe he gets turned on by rejection. She never cared to ask.

* * *

><p>I will not hate you if you stop reading this. Heck, flames are accepted, because we just ruined your childhood.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN**

**IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED, DO NOT READ**

**YOU KNOW WHAT; UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY COMPLETELY BORED AND HAVE A TASTE FOR CURSE WORDS AND THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW READ IT. PERVERTED THINGS WILL HAPPEN (NO LEMONS THOUGH...WELL THAT IS SHOWN) CURSE WORDS WILL BE SAID...SAY HELLO TO ADVENTURE TIME; ADULT SWIM VERSION**

**(to be honest, I doubt Adult Swim would air this)**

Since for some odd reason, this got some reviews, I'm like "What the heck? Why not update it?"

Jay is really enthusiastic over it, so yeah, this came fast.

I think I'm just going to start having a review limit and when that limit is reached, I'll update. Ahh, you might hate me now, but I'm not getting any feedback..well I am, but still. **YOU GUISE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER.** This goes for all my stories except for Roomies. HOWEVER DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW FOR THAT ONE. IT INSPIRES MORE CHAPTERS.

**Disclaimer: Jay doesn't own Adventure Time... if he did, it would be an orgy...I, however, might...NAH I'M KIDDING. GUISE, NO SERIOUSLY, I DON'T OWN IT. If I did, I would get sued because it's obvious I can't come up with my own material.**

* * *

><p>Marceline grabbed her dry salad and flipped Marshall off as she went to throw it away. In response, Marshall mouthed "gladly" before she turned around in which she rolled her eyes. Bonnibel stayed thinking about everything that just went on between them. She did notice however, to Marshall Lee's dismay, his eyes following Marceline as she left.<p>

"Dat ass." He noted as he turned around to see Bonnibel looking at him, a creepy smile on her face. "Umm, what?"

"Marshall Lee, do you have an interest in my friend Marceline~?" Bonnibel asked, a plan forming in her head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marshall Lee grinned scratching the back of his head. "Nothing turns me on more than a woman who plays hard to get."

Marshall Lee was known as a womanizer; a wealthy womanizer at that. He's been with practically every woman in the building, sober or not. He never really cared for a job and the only reason he works there was because his mom was going to cut him off. See, a long, long time ago, Marshall Lee and Marceline use to be best friends. They were practically raised together since Martha (Marshall Lee's mom) and Martin (Marceline's dad) were business partners. They neglected their children and put them in a room together while they worked on business, or whatever they really did. It was inevitable that they'll be good friends. Well, that was until high school.

Marceline and Marshall Lee were inseparable until Ashley came in the picture. Marshall Lee basically ditched Marceline for this new girl. Rumors had it that they gave each other their virginity and then they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They stayed that way until they graduated which is when they broke up. Marceline never forgave him for ditching her.

"What if I told you I had a plan that could get you both together?" Bonnibel suggested, glad she could be the match maker.

"Hey! I said nothing about getting together. I just want to hit it and quit it. I'm not interested in a relationship, rather just relations if ya know what I mean. Marceline has grown up to be one fine piece of ass and I would love to tap it."Marshall Lee explained, daydreaming about him and her.

"Marshall Lee! That is so distasteful." Bonnibel said disappointed that she wouldn't even be able to play matchmaker.

"Bonnibel, wait! You know, maybe that's what Marceline needs. She obviously isn't ready for a relationship. I could be her rebound. Someone that could make her forget all about her problems for one night. Ya know, to put her back in the game?" Marshall suggested.

"I-I don't know." Bonnibel replied, thinking about his offer.

"I don't need an answer yet. Just think about it. Tell me your answer later." Marshall said getting up and going back to work.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to betray her friendship with Marceline, but maybe what Marshall said was right. She contemplated all day and was distracted from her work. When she was leaving out the door, she was ambushed by her boyfriend in the flesh, Bubba.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW LIMIT: 10<strong>

If you don't reach it, I'm still going to update, but I just want to get in touch with you.. :D

**Y U SO STINGY WITH REVIEWS?**

DO IT! DO IT NOW!

(If not...**okay**.)


	3. Chapter 3

PSH CLOSE ENOUGH. WHOEVER LEFT REVIEW #8 and #9; I LOVE YOU.

SHORT CHAPTER IS AGAIN SHORT.

What am I talking about up there?

This:

"I'm just going to start having a review limit and when that limit is reached, I'll update. Ahh, you might hate me now, but I'm not getting any feedback..well I am, but still. **YOU GUISE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER.** This goes for all my stories except for Roomies. HOWEVER DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW FOR THAT ONE. IT INSPIRES MORE CHAPTERS."

**Disclaimer: We don't own Adventure Time...if we did, there wouldn't be a plot in any episode.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong beautiful? It troubles me so to see that something troubles you."He questioned as he grabbed Bonnie's hands to put in his own.<p>

"I've just been thinking." Bonnie admitted.

"About, love?" Bubba asked kissing her forehead.

"About Marceline. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's just changed ever since she broke up with Ash. Now, I'm just thinking if I should- I just don't even know." She sighed.

"You're telling me? I'm trying to make Marshall settle down, but he just won't. He thinks life is just a party and sex. He has to understand that when he's older, he won't be able to look back on his life and say he lived a life worth living."

"Oh what shall we do with our loveless friends?" Bonnibel wondered.

"Make them realize their idiots. You know, I think Marshall has a thing for Marceline. I don't know why, but he's always talking about her and looking at her. He notices the simplest things whether it's the way she talks or how she walks." Bubba explained.

"The same thing with Marceline, however she complains about him. I already tried to hook them up, but I just think Marshall would hurt Marceline."

"Marshall hurt Marceline? Psh, yeah right. If anything, it's the other way around. No offense Bon-Bon but your friend is a cut throat bitch. I've seen them around each other and some of Marshall's harmless flirts are ridiculed by your friend." Bubba said.

"Oh really? Well, I've seen Marshall make some very vulgar remarks to Marceline. It's not really her fault that he's an immature perv! Some of the things he suggests on a daily basis are rather disturbing and to be completely honest, straight out rude. Marcy's ex already treated her like a piece of meat, now she's got to be talked to like one?" Bonnibel defended her friend.

"Marshall has always been a flirt, and the fact your friend just shoots him down is insulting. Face it Bonnie! Your friend needs to get laid and Marshall is the right one to do it!" Bubba raised his voice.

"Marceline is a strong, independent woman and the fact that he talks to her like that is insulting. Just because a woman doesn't let a man talk to her anyway, you automatically claim she needs to get laid? I can't believe you're siding with that oaf! He needs a good lesson in the proper way to speak to women. I'm glad Marceline is standing up for herself! A-and and if you're going to be his bitch then I want nothing to do with it!"Bonnibel claimed as she left.

"Bonnie! Wait!" Bubba called out, but Bonnibel ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW LIMIT: 13<strong>

LOL 4 MORE REVIEWS...JUST 'CAUSE IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER.

YOU GUISE ARE SO AWESOME.

CHRISTMAS IS COMING UP...AND SHARING IS CARING...SO IF YOU GUYS GET **16 REVIEWS **I'LL GIVE YOU **2** CHAPTERS..

I DOUBT IT'LL HAPPEN, BUT IT'S OKAY.

(Yes, I'm desperate for reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

I've had a long day and I come home to see a review that doesn't really like the fact that my chapter was so short. "Wow", my reply to you is at the bottom. My other replies to some reviews are the following:

**Andy Sammonds- **I'd really like to thank you for politely stating your feelings, and I will be sure to add Finn and Fionna (for longer than a chapter) in this story. Your feedback is really appreciated, and I'm glad you like it. You wrote your feelings maturely, and for that, I respect you. Unfortunately, I would have to say their debut will be delayed in this fanfic until probably Chapter 6. I hope this isn't an inconvenience, and I hope you continue reading.

**Fossil- **Yeah, she did. Don't worry though, she didn't mean it.

Jay and I would like to thank you all for your reviews and support. You all have deserved **TWO** chapters. **Also, after the comment about "Wow", there is an important message**!

HOPE YOU GUISE LIKE IT!:)

** Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I nor Jay own AT. If he did, he would probably quit because he's lazy and if I did, I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.**

* * *

><p>"Guys are buttholes." Bonnibel confessed as she shoveled another spoon of ice cream in her mouth and ignored another call from Bubba.<p>

After Bubba's and Bonnie's argument, she went to the only place she knew she could go and rant about her man troubles; Marceline's. She couldn't have chosen a better person.

"I told ya so Bonnie. They're good for nothings! The only they do is get you pissed and stressed out!" Marceline agreed getting her another scoop of ice cream and a slice of red velvet cake. To hell with the diet!

"I know, I know. I can't believe I fell for him. He was just soo sweet, but he ended up turning out to be just like that cursed Marshall Lee." Bonnibel sobbed as she continued to watch P.S. I Love You. "Why can't he be like that guy who wrote the letter? I swear, you wouldn't believe what he was saying-"

Marceline looked at her friend. She felt bad for her, but had no idea how to console her because it was usually vice versa. Marceline met a guy she liked, he treated her like dirt, and she goes on and on about how she's going to go on a killing spree. Bonnie then tells her it'll be okay and the idiot isn't worth jail time. They'd then have a laugh, and repeat the talk the following week. If that was the predicament, Marceline would've known exactly what to say, but unfortunately, it wasn't. Bonnibel was crying all over the place. Marceline had never cried over a guy….except for him, but she had no idea what to say. Should she egg her on or stop her and tell her everything would be alright? Bonnibel was never like this because she had no reason to be. She was so careful with her relationships and her heart; Marceline was the reckless one. Heck, she didn't even know what they were fighting about.

Bonnibel continued crying and eating ice cream until Marceline asked, "Why are you guys fighting anyway?"

Bonnibel turned around slowly and stopped crying for a moment. Her cheeks turned red and she answered, "You and Marshall."

"WHAT? ME AND MARSHALL? WHY ARE Y'ALL FIGHTING OVER US?" Marceline asked, flabbergasted.

"It's really just how he treats you and vice versa! Can you believe that he saw nothing wrong with the way he speaks to you? He even tried to defend him!" Bonnibel yelled bordering the emotion line of sad and mad.

"Let him think what he wants to think Bonnie. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself, and I don't need no big gumball to tell me how to treat his gay lover. Ahh, now I feel guilty for ruining your relationship. Hmm…let's see what I can do to make it up…" Marceline thought.

"It's no problem Marceline, you didn't ruin my relationship. It's really not-" Bonnie began before Marceline screamed,

"I know! We're going to have a girl's night out! First we're gonna get all sexy fly~ and then we're going to go to a club and be booty bumpin~ and then we'll come to my house and crash…well that's unless you leave with somebody!"

"Nonsense Marceline! We have work in the morning!" Bonnie said.

"Fuck work! We have two hot bods and we're about to show them off. Go to the back and pick some clothes. I'm pretty sure some will fit you. I'm going to invite Fionna and Lucia ((LSP))! WE ARE GOING TO SHAKE WHAT OUR MOMMA GAVE US AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT!" Marceline encouraged.

Bonnie giggled and went on her way to the back, as Marceline followed suit. However, Marceline didn't get too far because her phone in her jacket pocket began to vibrate.

"You know Marceline; I think you just used my fight as an excuse to go out!" Bonnie yelled from Marceline's room. Bonnie looked at the clothes and carefully picked the right outfit; nothing to slutty and revealing, but nothing too boring.

"You know it girl!" Marceline yelled back, examining the number that just sent her a text. She had never seen it before, so she decided to open it in chance of finding out who already got her new number.

"Ur ass iz mine3 xoxo Marshall Lee~" it read. Marceline looked at the message, her blood already boiling.

She replied back, "How the hell did you get this number? This is my fifth one this month! Fuck off."

Marceline then threw her phone on the table.

"What happened?" Bonnie called out hearing the commotion outside the room.

"Nothing; some rude asshole just got the wrong number." Marceline answered. The phone vibrated again and Marceline looked at the phone debating whether to read the text or not.

She grabbed the phone, unable to resist and read, "I luv a girl wit correct grammar skillz. How bout u come over n give me sum lessons? xoxo Marshall Lee p.s. I swear itll be worth it."

"Leave me alone Marshall. I'm going out." She replied back.

Once again regretting her decision, she threw the phone on the table again and went back to her room to find some clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Letter to "Wow"<strong>

Dear "Wow,"

Unfortunately, I'm not kidding. It seems someone has failed to read the author's notes located on the bottom and the top of the story. I, mainly due to the fact that I wrote it and stated something along the lines of short chapter is short again, know that the last chapter was short. Thank you, however, for pointing this out and bringing it to my attention again. At the time I updated, the review limit (10) was not reached, but I decided to update anyway. That chapter was more a filler. If you think that I'm going to make each chapter 4-5 pages long on Microsoft Word, the you are sadly mistaken.

Since it was short, I **made sure** the review limit was not that high. Also, if you think the previous chapter is "crappola," by all meas feel free to not read any more because there will be more chapters like that. Because of this, the whole story might be "crappola" and I wouldn't want to put you through that! Comparing me to Tara Gillespie is irrelevant to the length of my chapters. I'm guessing it shows that you don't like my spelling (?), the plot, and my grammar since that was really what was wrong with Tara Gillespie. Basically, you don't like the story or me as an author of fanfiction at all. If I continue to write like Tara Gillespie, by all means tell me so I can stop writing all together *which I would've done if it wasn't for the fact that some people for some odd reason liked the story.

I honestly do not know if this was a flame or advice, but I consider it a flame, which is acceptable since I said that flames were acceptable in the first chapter. However, please write it under **YOUR **pen name (or PM me it, I won't get an army on you or anything) that way I can PM you and ask you directly what you did not like about it instead of writing this in a chapter of my story where you most likely won't see it again? I'm not going to delete the review because that, at the time, was the 16th review, and I wouldn't have done that to the people who actually enjoy the story.

Thank you for reading my story and reviewing, and if you read this, thank you for your time.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been getting REAL HARSH anon messages on both Tumblr and (some even going as far as rape?). Most have been deleted. No, it hasn't discouraged me from writing or blogging but rather made me think about the power of the anonymous option. Should I allow it or not? Would I be getting these horrible messages if it was gone? It's obvious some people can't say things unless hidden, but I wonder if my storyblog is really that bad. This week really just wasn't my week (even if I did make a 92 on Romeo and Juliet). **

**Let's rephrase my note on Chapter 1:**

Flames are accepted: ONLY IF IT IS ON YOUR ACCOUNT though.

**As you may know, I was trying out this whole "Review Limit" thing, and we all can see how that turned out. So since did not like how it went, it will no longer be used any more. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I WILL GIVE YOU ALL YOUR SECOND CHAPTER YOU DESERVED! That was the good news.**

**The bad news is that now I'm just going to update whenever I feel like it (or when Jay comes up with a chapter). **

**BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE!

I'm running out of ideas though

SO SORRY WOW BUT IT MIGHT BE SHORT. WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAPPOLA RIGHT? :]


	5. Chapter 5

No rants :X

Just story; ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

* * *

><p>"Marshall, you don't understand. I think Bonnie's really mad at me." Bubba whined.<p>

"Grow a pair Bubba! She's a girl, you're the man. Act like it and wear the pants in your relationship. I know Bonnibel. She's a sweetheart. She'll get over it in a couple of days. Gah!" Marshall advised as he hurriedly pushed the buttons on the controller and passed Bubba's cart.

"I fear not this time Marshall. The argument got really heated and she raised her voice at me. My beloved Bon-Bon has never raised her voice at me. Plus, she said some things that were out of character for her!" Bubba said looking at Marshall for comfort.

"Psh, it couldn't be that bad. What she say?" Marshall asked as he turned to his side with the controller still in his hand to attempt to turn his own cart around to finish the race.

"Well for one, she called me your bitch." Bubba admitted putting his head down in shame.

"HELLLLZ YEAHHHHH! THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. KISS MY PALE ASS BOWSER! WHO THE CHAMP? I'M THE- wait, what? She called _you_ **MY** bitch! Damn, I love this girl already! Looks like we've been figured out Bubba Boo. Come give big Marshall daddy some sugar." Marshall laughed at Bubba's expense.

"Marshall this isn't funny! She hasn't answer any of my calls or responded to any of my texts."Bubba explained.

"Ahh, speaking of texts." Marshall said as he set the controller down. He then proceeded to stick his tongue out as his hand went in his back pants pocket in search for his phone. Once he got it, he pulled the keyboard out and began texting while he grinned.

"Are you even listening to me? You do know that since she's mad at me, she's surely mad at you too." Bubba assured, pissed that Marshall was texting someone instead of listening to him.

"Well no shit Sherlock. You, of course, had to mess up my plans. I was going to finally screw Marceline but noooo. You just had to make Bonnibel mad. I'm mad at you too shitface." Marshall said as he read the new text message.

"Mad at me? I did nothing to you but defend your rights as Bonnie tried to slander your name and make you seem like the bad guy compared to that tramp Marceline!" Bubba replied upset.

Marshall quickly looked up, all playfulness gone from his expression. "Don't you ever. and I mean fucking ever, in your life call Marceline something other than her name. If you do, I will fucking castrate you myself and really make you my bitch."

Bubba looked at Marshall scared yet respectful. Marshall has never in his life defended a woman. Marshall's phone played his ringtone "Sexy and I Know it" which caused him to look back at his phone.

"Oh, and I don't need you defending me. I'm a grown man and I can handle my business. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I am the bad guy. You, my dear Bubba, are the prime example that nice guys finish last. Now suit up. We're going out to examine all the beautiful lonely ladies out there."Marshall replied getting up and going into his walk in closet.

Bubba looked at Marshall weirdly, surprised that he changed emotions so fast.

"Really?" Bubba questioned.

"Hellz NO! I'm hoping to run into someone. Now, since you're just loitering your ass on my couch, how 'bout you call Finn and Jake and invite them too. We're having a boy's night out! You all can't stay though because I plan on bringing that special someone home tonight." Marshall said peeking out of his closet and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Marshall, you must remember that we do have work tomorrow, and if you're late again I can't cover for you."

"Work Shmerk. I got stacks on deck bruh I don't need no damn job! Gotta main bitch and got a mistress. A coupla girlfriends, I'm so hood rich!" Marshall screamed as he returned to his closet and sang Waka Flocka's Go Hard In Da Paint.

"Marshall I do not see how you like that music." Bubba commented on his way into Marshall's closet.

"Psh, who are you? My dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW LIMIT: OH WAIT I DON'T DO THOSE ANY MORE :]<strong>

**Go Hard In Da Paint is not ours. **(Jay saw that gif on Tumblr and went crazy. He wanted to include, so why not?)

**Crappola is now my new word.** I'm just saying.

I'm pooped. I have no more typed out, and it won't be updated until next Friday... (no promises though)


	6. Chapter 6

Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry!

I have not forgotten about this story...I just haven't been able to think a lot about it.. especially since Jay plays sports xp

This chapter was an Alternative chapter and blah blah blah..I don't really know what I'm going to do with it.. I might change it or delete it or keep it

It really depends on how I'm going to try to get a grip on where this story is going because I don't plan things out

I write with the flow~~~

This chapter has a great possibility of being deleted and replace by something else so read & review as quick as you can!

Tell me where you want this story to go, I'll consider it. Thanks and it might not be as funny 'cause Jay didn't help.

DISCLAIMER: I'M TOO LAZY TO OWN ANYTHING

* * *

><p>Marceline grinned in eagerness as she pulled up to pick up Lucia and Fionna even though her car screeched in protest. Lucia had on a purple bubble dress and her hand was already on her hip, ready to bitch about the world. Fionna had on a short blue skirt on and looked nervous. Marceline slowly stopped the car and whistled causing Fionna to blush even more.<p>

"Hey Fi-fi. Lucia." Marceline greeted. Fionna and Marceline had been friends ever since Marceline was a junior and she was a freshman. Fionna had gone to some private school because her adoptive father had thought that she was a bit hyper. They met when Fionna was at the arcade trying to defend her hat that she had won for highest score because some dude was mad that she had beaten his score. Marceline took up for her, and they became friends ever since.

Lucia, however, was a different story. They weren't the best of friends and would fit under the category of frenemies better. Lucia ticked Marceline off to no end, and vice versa but they were polite (kind of) to each other since they had a mutual friend; Bonnibel. Since both friends were notified of Bonnie's relationship state, they knew to be on their best behavior (try to at least).

"Sup Marceline! How's the relationship stuff going with ya?" Fionna asked as she hopped in the car no longer feeling edgy.

"You know, you know. Doing it big. Not loving them hoes. You know the deal. You?" Marceline laughed.

"Yeah, I feel you. I'm just really focusing on my job ya know." Fionna admitted.

"What is it that you do again?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, well this guy I know likes to travel and all, and he needed an assistant. You know I like an adventure every now and then, so I offered to be his. He hired me, so now I get to travel the world and get paid. Plus, I mean it's not that bad because he's kind of a….ya know…a cutie. Oh! Cake said she's sorry she couldn't come, Mo-Chro was sick and she didn't want to leave him alone…oh and the fact that you didn't invite her. She said she's going to get you back for that Mar." Fionna blurted while blushing. Marceline laughed, but decided not to bring up the "cute" part so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Cake knows she was invited. You and her are like a-" Marceline began.

"Oh my fucking glob, first you're late and now you're ignoring my presence! MY PRESENCE IS A PRESENT. A REALLY, BIG EXPENSIVE PRESENT MARCELINE! Now you're going to ruin my presence when I arrive in that. I can't believe you're still riding in that piece of trash." Lucia complained as she ignored the stares she got from her interruption.

"I had suggested we drove in my car-" Bonnibel started to say to clear the tension.

"NO WAY AM I GETTING IN THAT PINK BUG! It's hideous! Leave Memory alone! She's not a piece of trash!" Marceline argued, defending her old 1993 black and red Camaro. Sure, it had seen better days, but she loved that car with her whole heart.

"Who names a car Memory?" Lucia grunted getting in the car with her arms folded.

"HEY! Get off my cars back! … I swear don't bring out all your anger on her 'cause Brad got you and at least 4 other girls on y'alls"

"You just better be glad Melissa is acting like a complete bitch, 'cause if she wasn't, I wouldn't be caught with you LOSER." Lucia fussed and glared as Fionna looked between the two with her mouth shut.

"Whatever LSP" Marceline commented as she drove off pissed about the diss at her car.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT LAME LUMPING NICKNAME! MY NAME IS LUCIA SINCLETICA PENELOPAY!" Lucia screamed causing both Bonnibel and Fionna to cover their ears.

"Whatever floats your boat Lucia Sinclética Penelo-PEE" Marceline grinned as she kept her eyes on the road.  
>"PENELOPAY! LIKE WHEN I GET MARRIED, SENOR WILL HAVE TO PAY ME THE BIG BUCKS!" Lucia continued to yell while rolling her eyes.<p>

"That's if you get married.."

"OH MY GLOB MARCELINE! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? YOU'RE JUST JELLY BECAUSE I'M LUMPTASTIC AND YOU'RE A STICK! I CAN'T HELP I HAVE THESE LUMPLICIOUS CURVES!"

"HEY! YOU TWO COOL IT!" Fionna screamed.

"Friends, let us not fight over such ridiculous things. Let us enjoy our time at the club where we can bump and grind to a phat beat!" Bonnibel suggested.

"Yeah, alright. Only for you Bonnie though." Marceline replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now Fionna, tell me more about your new love interest." Bonnibel said as she looked at Fionna with huge eyes.

Fionna blushed and answered, "Nothing, it's nothing really. Ummm…..what about you Lulu?"

"Me? Unfortunately, el senor Brad es estupido. Sin embargo, senor Marshall puede obtener esta."

At the sound of Marshall's name, Marceline began to listen to the conversation.

"Marshall Lee es sexy y espero que pueda hacer que una mujer fuera de mí y entonces tendré quediez de sus hijos. A continuación, pasaremos a Texas y posee un caballo." She chattered on. (Translation..I think?: Marshall Lee is sexy and I hope he can make a woman out of me and then i'll have ten of his kids. Then we'll move to Texas and own a horse.)

As Lucia kept talking about Marshall Lee, Marceline clutched the steering wheel harder and harder, slowly exerting her anger as her knuckles began to pale with the pressure. Bonnibel took note of Marceline's reaction and knew that this had to stop. Bonnie knew of her friend's past with Marshall Lee for she was the one who Marceline fell back on when Marshall Lee left her. She remembers all the bitter memories of Marceline's state when Marshall ditched her, and how she didn't talk to anyone after he left. It took a while in chemistry, but Bonnie finally became her friend…after not liking her for at least a year.

They had saw Marshall in plenty of tabloids after graduating, but they never expected to see him again, let alone working, after Marshall's mom went on leave from the company so she could travel the world. When Marceline discovered Marshall worked at the company, she decided to never cross paths with him. Unfortunately, fate decided to take a different course.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Marshall has a humongous pen-"

"WAIT, WAIT! WOAH STOP THERE. DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL OF THAT! MY EARS ARE STILL INNOCENT!" Fionna covered her ears feeling the tension in the air.

"Uhh, yes! Let's talk about something else! Marmar, what club are we going to?" Bonnibel grinned.

"Some club called Belly of the Beast. I've never been there before, but they say it's pretty awesome and plus they say the guy that owns it is a total hottie." Marceline laughed, easing her hold on the steering wheel.

"Like you'll be able to pull any guys Marceline the ICKY Queen. When was the last time you had a steady relationship? That guy Ash? The guy with the total wreck of a hair?" Lucia smarted off.

To tune out Lucia's diarrhea of the mouth, Bonnibel turned up the music on the radio. Marceline was relieved because she really didn't want to hear Lucia's opinion on Ash. Ash was Marceline's ex-boyfriend from hell. Name anything; Ash probably had done it. She ended it when Ash threw some of her most precious childhood items away. Marceline smiled as she heard both Fionna and Bonnie singing along to the song currently playing; Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha.

"Oh my glob, I lumping hate this girl. She looks like totally unclean and dirty and stuff. I bet she can't even really sing." Lucia ranted.

"Hey Lucy, how 'bout you shut up and let other people enjoy one moment of silence from you?" Marceline suggest as the rest of the girls giggled.

Lucia huffed and turned her head to the side, but she stayed quiet nonetheless. Marceline grinned thinking that this would be a good night. _Oh how wrong she was._

* * *

><p>Not one of my best chapters, but I know you wanted something to read. I'm really thinking about deleting it and starting from scratch BUT -kanye shrug-<p>

This is probably just an alternative/filler anyways.

I plan on making a chapter with what exactly happened between the two.

GO CHECK OUT ROOMIES; I'M LOVING THIS STORY NOW...IT MIGHT BE BORING AT FIRST BUT IT PROGRESSES

**PLEASE REVIEW (& tell me how I can improve)**


End file.
